comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Artemis Thorson/DC's (Done Correctly) Batman Movie Line-Up, Rebooted and Resuited
I recently made a blog about the DC Cinematic Universe "Done Correctly", and I've also made a Batman Cinematic Universe in the past, and due to my incurable obsession with Batman, I' redoing my Batman cast. This will indeed be the final version. I originally began this cast with 41 characters, but as I added and subtracted characters, I, oddly enough, ended up with DC's flagship number of 52. Films *The Batman *The Batman: Legends of Gotham *Batman and Robin *Batman: the League of Assassins *Batman: Under the Red Hood *Batman: End of Days *Batman: Heart of Ice *Batman: the Clayface of Tragedy *Batman and Superman: World's Finest *Batman: the Last Laugh *Justice League Part One *Justice League Part Two *Batman: Arkham Knight *Justice League: Graves *The Dark Knight Returns *Justice League: Apocalypse *Batman Beyond ALL FILMS IN LINE-UP SUBJECT TO CHANGE- NOT FINAL DRAFT The Good Guys Bruce Wayne became the Batman after watching his parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne, shot to death right in front of him by a low life criminal working for the Sionis family named Joe Chill. He eventually went on a journey across the world, training himself in various forms of combat, martial arts, detection, and disappearing acts. Returning to Gotham City, he used his various resources at Wayne Industries to become the masked vigilante known as the Batman, the first hero the world had ever seen. Originally, I would've cast Milo Ventimiglia as Batman. But Ronin's choice of Karl Urban has grown on me so much, that he's bumped Ventimiglia down to #2 on my list. Urban would be an all around perfect Bruce Wayne, he could master the fake arrogance perfectly mixed with charm, and he would be terrifying as Batman. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Alfred Pennyworth has been serving the Wayne Family for most of his life. After Thomas and Martha were killed, Alfred devoted his blood and sweat to caring for the young Bruce. He is torn up inside watching Bruce risk his life every night, but nevertheless he supports Bruce's actions as the Batman. Bill Nighy's a fantastic actor, and he has the general look of what I envisioned Alfred to be, so he seemed perfect for the role. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Dick Grayson became the first Robin after his acrobat parents were shot and killed during a performance. For a long time Dick was a faithful companion to Bruce, before inevitably breaking off and becoming his own person, adopting the code name of Nightwing. He now spends his days in Bludhaven, fighting crime there, but he is always willing to help Bruce, should he ever need it. Casting Nightwing has always been hard for me, but after seeing a picture of Devon Bostick, I immediately found what I needed. And after looking into him more I realized I'd actually seen some of his work in the past, so I have no doubt he could pull it off. Here's the funny thing, of all the actors playing the Robins, Bostick is the youngest, yet Nightwing is the oldest. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Barbara Gordon became Batgirl in an attempt to prove herself to Batman, who eventually accepted her as his new sidekick. She was able to convince him not to tell her father, and she became part of the crime fighting team. She's always had a bit of a relationship with Dick Grayson, but after he moved to Bludhaven, it ended. During Tim Drake's run as Robin, Barbara is shot and paralyzed by the Joker, forcing her to become Batman's eyes and ears. Ashley Greene definitely looks young enough to be the same age as Nightwing, she's a great actress, and she's even voicing Barbara in Arkham Knight. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Jason Todd became the second Robin after Batman found him stealing the Batmobile's wheels. He served as Robin for some time before being beaten to death and left in an explosion by the Joker. However, less than a month after being killed, Jason was resurrected by Ra's al Ghul and the League of Shadows. He spent a long time training himself before returning to Gotham as the Red Hood to make Bruce's life a living hell for not avenging him. Look at Drew Roy and try to tell me that's not Jason Todd. I dare you. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Tim Drake became the third and final Robin after he deduced the Batman's secret identity. He is smart and witty, but extremely dependable. He has unlimited respect for both Bruce Wayne and Barbara Gordon, and does his best to make them proud. Okay so Tim Drake is about fifteen, sixteen (?) and I know Thomas Brodie-Sangster is 25... but come on... the guy looks twelve. _________________________________________________________________________________ Commissioner James Gordon has been Batman's closest ally on the GCPD since his earliest days in the cowl. Gordon has managed to convince the rest of the GCPD that Batman is their ally and although they've never told him, Gordon has deduced the identities of both Batman and Batgirl. He would never admit it, but he's proud of his daughter. I've made the argument for Cranston as Gordon a billion times, and I'll make it again if you question me. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Lucius Fox has been a valued employee in the tech department at Wayne Industries for a few decades. He later used his genius level intellect to provide Bruce Wayne with all the tech he needs in his escapades as the Batman. Fox has since become one of Bruce's most trusted allies. Fox doesn't always need to be old like Freeman (all hail), and Elba could make one badass Lucius Fox. Since this version doesn't just stay behind a desk all day, he actually gets some action, it would make good use of Elba, instead of just wasting him. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Vicki Vale is a reporter for the Gotham Gazette who has an on-again, off-again relationship with Bruce Wayne. She is also obsessed with the Batman, and is completely dedicated to uncovering his identity. This obsession later gets her into trouble with Batman's villains, even after she gives up the search and ends her relationship with Bruce Wayne. Anna Kendrick could capture perfectly the attitude and personality that Vicki Vale has, which is quite possibly the most important part of Vicki Vale. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Lionel Conroy has been serving as the Mayor of Gotham City for years. He is up for re-election, and the people love him. But what they don't know is that he's just one of the many people in the legal system who are right under the Joker's thumb. Eventually, when Conroy stands up for himself, Joker kills him, putting one of Joker's men in the Mayor's chair. Lionel Conroy was a character created specifically to give Mark Hamill a role in these movies, so, he pretty much is Lionel Conroy. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Steven Phillips is the Warden of Arkham Asylum. He is actually a good, uncorrupted man, who welcomes the Batman's help in Gotham City. After Mayor Conroy is killed, Phillips attempts to run for Mayor, but with the Joker around, not everyone always gets what they want... This is not Quincy Sharp, I only used an image of him since he's the only Warden of Arkham Asylum I could find. Steven Phillips is an OC created specifically for Michael Keaton, because he deserves to know how much the Batfans love him. The Justice League Matt Bomer as Superman.png|Matt Bomer as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman Jaimie Alexander as Wonder Woman.png|Jaimie Alexander as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman Armie Hammer as Flash.png|Armie Hammer as Barry Allen / Flash Jake Gyllenhaal as Green Lantern.png|Jake Gyllenhaal as Hal Jordan / Green Lantern Chris Pine as Aquaman.png|Chris Pine as Arthur Curry / Orin / Aquaman Malese Jow as Zatanna.png|Malese Jow as Zatanna Zatara Aml Ameen as Cyborg.png|Aml Ameen as Vic Stone / Cybog While Batman and his allies are having their adventures in Gotham, they are seemingly oblivious to what else is happening in the world, specifically the birth of metahuman superheroes, who Batman eventually discovers and begins monitoring. At the end of one of the Batman movies, he is looking at a screen with all seven of the above heroes pictured and he says to Alfred "It's a much bigger world out there than we thought." I probably won't expand the Cinematic Universe to give them all movies, but there will be Justice League movies in the line-up. Good Guys of the Future Terry McGinnis is a regular High School student who, after discovering his father was murdered by his former employer, Derek Powers, gained the drive to become Batman. Training under the wing of the original Batman, Bruce Wayne (still played by Karl Urban), he dons a new suit and wages his war against crime in the futuristic Gotham City. It was pretty hard to cast Terry, but Lanter definitely looks like he could pull it off, and he has a good voice for it as well. ____________________________________________________________________________________ After divorcing Warren McGinnis, Mary McGinnis decided to raise her sons, Terry and Max, on her own. She doesn't hate Warren, she in fact appreciates that he is always there to support them, but she still insists on raising her kids alone. She is completely oblivious to the fact that her son is the new Batman. Leslie Mann is a great actress, I love her, and she could easily pull off the mother role in this version. ________________________________________________________________________________ Warren McGinnis was the father of Terry McGinnis. After discovering what Derek Powers was using his company for, he intended to turn him in to the police, but Powers had McGinnis killed by a group of Jokerz. Come on, just look at William H. Macy. He's Warren McGinnis. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Max McGinnis is Terry's obnoxious younger brother. He thinks Terry is lame, and doesn't really like either of his parents very much, yet they all still care about him. I feel like any child actor could easily pull off playing a bratty, stuck up little kid. So, Braden Fitzgerald it is. _________________________________________________________________________ Jared Tate is Terry McGinnis's best friend. His mother has been married to three different men, none of whom where Jared's father, which he complains about constantly. After learning that his best friend is the Batman, he becomes super psyched and promises not to tell anyone. I amped up Jared's role in Terry's life to make him his best friend, and I've seen Daniel Curtis Lee in a lot of things, plus he's in Deviant, so of course I love him. The Bad Guys Jack Napier's background is clouded in mystery. The two most popular theories about him are a) he is a failed comedian who was trying to support his unloving wife, and b) he is an ex-military officer who is suffering from PTSD and taking his anger out on the world. All that is known, is that he eventually became the gangster called the Red Hood, being used as a proxy by real bad guys. After a confrontation with Batman, he was knocked into a vat of toxic chemicals, turning him into the Joker, the most twisted, evil man the world had ever seen. It was a tough choice between Wakefield and Troy Baker, but Wakefield's always been my #1. I truly believe he could pull off the perfect cartoony, yet still absolutely horrifying Joker that I have envisioned. Plus, look at that smile! ____________________________________________________________________________________ Harleen Quinzel was once a respected psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum. She was intending to write a book about a look inside the minds of the inmates there, and she wanted the Joker to be her main focus. That was her mistake. During their sessions, Joker manipulated and twisted her mind to make her fall in love with him, coaxing her to murder her boyfriend and run away with him as Harley Quinn. Milioti's like the sweetest person alive, but I have faith in her acting abilities to know that she would make an absolutely perfect Harley Quinn. Don't believe me? Watch her performance in 30 Rock as Abby Flynn. ___________________________________________________________________________ Oswald Cobblepot is one of Gotham City's biggest crime bosses. He uses the Iceberg Lounge to cover up his criminal activities, and acts as one of Batman's informants, although he works against Batman every chance he gets. Eventually, Penguin decides to drop the cover and dedicate all of his time to making Gotham his. It was a toss-up between Sheppard and Steve Coogan, but if you've seen Sheppard as Crowley in Supernatural, it's just too great to ignore. Sometimes when I'm watching it I picture him as Penguin and it fits perfectly, well... if Penguin was the King of Hell that is. ___________________________________________________________ Selina Kyle has spent most of her life living on the streets, adapting to life as a thief. She eventually puts her skills to good use and becomes somewhat of a vigilante, calling herself Catwoman. She steals from the greedy and gives to herself in order to give herself a life that was actually desirable. She is the love of Bruce Wayne's life, and she returns the feelings, although neither of them would ever admit it, or so they think. So what Traue was in Man of Steel? Her part was pretty small, but she made it as badass as possible. Now imagine her doing that for Catwoman, she'd make it in the Hall of Fame. _________________________________________________________________ Edward Nygma was once a coroner working for the GCPD, but after being rejected by the love of his life multiple times for cops who abused her, he was pushed over the edge and began killing cops, leaving riddles at the scene of the crime, and got away with this for some time before he was found out by the police. Eventually, when Nygma learned of the Batman, he broke out of Arkham and decided to challenge himself, with the goal of leading Batman to his death, eventually becoming obsessed with the Dark Knight. Neil Patrick Harris could capture the dark humor in this character magnificently, and NPH has even cosplayed as the Riddler, so I'm fairly certain he'd be up to the challenge. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Harvey Dent was Bruce Wayne's best friend. He was the top criminal prosecutor in Gotham City, and was up for becoming the new Judge. It seemed as if Harvey's life was going perfectly, but when he developed a case of multiple personality disorder, "Bad Harve" took over and attempted to kill the Penguin, which resulted in Harvey being locked up. While in prison, a group of gangsters Harvey had once put away attacked him and scarred half of his body, hospitalizing him. He managed to escape from the hospital, and became Two-Face, one of the worst villains Batman had ever seen. Edward Norton has played a character with multiple personality disorder many times, and each he friggin' nails it. Having him as Two-Face would be fantastic, we all know he'd play it flawlessly. ______________________________________________________________________________ Waylon Jones was one of the best boxers Gotham City had ever seen. However, when he developed cancer, he signed up for a government project to cure his cancer, where he was experimented on for months. Eventually, he was mutated into a crocodile-like creature, where he killed his handlers and escaped back to Gotham City, where he became a gangster operating from the sewers, living up to his appearance, adopting the name Killer Croc. Eric Bana is perfect for Croc in many ways. As for Waylon Jones, if he bulked up a bit, which shouldn't be too hard, he'd make for a good wrestler, and he sure as hell knows how to play a tortured character. As for Croc, since he would be done in motion-capture, Bana would be providing the voice as well, and he's got a unique enough voice already, if he attempted to make it more threatening, it would fit amazingly with Killer Croc. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Ra's al Ghul has been the leader of the League of Assassins for centuries. He has never been bested in combat, and has been cleansing the world of its sins as long as he has been in power. After Bruce Wayne left the League of Assassins, al Ghul turned his attention to Gotham City, which had become a cesspool and crime and death in Ra's' eyes. He intends to have the League destroy Gotham, but he would cease his attack if Bruce agreed to become his daughter, Talia's husband, and his own successor. Arnold Vosloo is good at playing a threatening man in power, and he's voiced Black Adam in the past, so we all know he definitely sounds the part. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Talia al Ghul is the daughter of Ra's al Ghul. She is one of the highest ranking members of the League of Assassins, and is "destined" (in her father's words) to marry the Batman. She does indeed have feelings for the Batman, but what her father doesn't know is that she has been engaging in an affair with one of the League's enemies, Deathstroke. She eventually betrays the League and sides with Batman, but this does not end well for her... Kate Beckinsale sure as hell looks the part, and she could very easily play the tortured character that Talia demands. ___________________________________________________________________ Bane's true name is unknown, although it is rumored to be Antonio Carlton. He grew up in the Mexican prison of Pena Dura, where he developed his brilliant criminal mind. He eventually smuggled himself into America along with a shipment of the new drug Venom, which he would soon become addicted to. He built his own criminal empire within Gotham City, dedicating himself to besting the Batman. Johnson's sure as hell got the build, and I believe he has the acting chops to make a great Bane as well. I'm sure it would be pretty easy to understand what he's saying all the time as well. ________________________________________________________________________________ Slade Wilson has been the assassin known as Deathstroke for decades, taking an injection-version of Lazarus waters to retain his youthful appearance. After he lost his eye in a battle with Ra's al Ghul, he began assembling his own organization of assassins, becoming the League's greatest enemy. He was eventually hired to kill the Batman, a feat he was incapable of doing. He now holds a grudge against Batman, although refuses to kill him unless there is a price on his head. Manganiello's got the build, the voice, and the acting ability to make a pretty great Deathstroke, especially since this version looks younger than he truly is. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Matt Hagen was once a very A-List actor who was in a few handfuls of very successful movies. He was a bit pretentious, but he wasn't quite an asshole. After he spoke out in an interview against several of the criminals in Gotham City, most notably the Joker, he was, of course, kidnapped. By the Joker. Joker tortured and abused him, slowly driving him insane before exposing him to a new toxic chemical, turning him into a clay-like shapeshifting monster. He then became hellbent on killing the Joker no matter what it took, absolutely devastated that his career, his life, was over. I originally cast Channing Tatum as Matt Hagen to be a "pretty boy actor", but since Tatum's said that the only comic book character he'd want to play is Gambit, I figured I should use someone else. Now it wasn't exactly my intention to turn half the cast of How I Met Your Mother into Batman villains, it just kinda happened. But Jason Segel's a phenomenal actor and he could very easily portray both the sadness and intrigue of Clayface. ________________________________________________________________________ Pamela Isley worked as a botanist in Gotham City, but spent most of her free time as an environmental activist. She was a member of a group called "Mother Nature's Children", who violated companies who hurt the world's environment. She was eventually captured by a group of body guards working for Stagg Industries, who dumped her body into a garden that had been contaminated by radioactive waste, which turned her into Poison Ivy. She then took her activism to the next level, as she began killing people who hurt the world, bringing her to Batman's attention. Garcia pretty much looks like the perfect Pamela Isley, in my opinion. __________________________________________________________________________________ Jonathan Crane was a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum, who enjoyed torturing his patients with his newly developed fear gas. He was exposed to it more than a few times, which made him immune, therefor rendering him unable to feel fear, which he hated. He then turned his attention to kidnapping innocent civilians and torturing them with the fear gas in an attempt to see what they saw, but he was eventually found out by the Batman, who scared Crane, which made him happier than ever. He then dedicated his life to making the Batman feel fear, a feat which seemed impossible, but Scarecrow knew he was up to it. Adrien Brody is pretty lanky and he looks creepy enough, but not too creepy, to be Jonathan Crane. _________________________________________________________________________________ Victor Fries was a respected scientist working for GothCorp, a company dedicated to making Gotham City a better place. However, when his wife, Nora, was diagnosed with a practically unknown illness, Victor was forced to place her in cryo-stasis while he strove to find a cure. However, when his superiors discovered his experiments, they shut him down and attempted to kill Nora, which ended in Victor being doused with the cryo-chemicals, turning him into Mister Freeze. He now uses his cryo-suit to commit crimes in order to gain the necessary items to save Nora's life. This was a pretty tough one. But in the end, I settled on Hugo Weaving because he could play Victor Fries practically perfectly, and as Mister Freeze, he would be extremely threatening, and would also be able to make him sympathetic, something Schwarzenegger just couldn't do... ____________________________________________________________________ Garfield Lynns became Firefly after he was presumed deceased when he didn't make it out of a burning building. Becoming covered in burns, he supplied himself with the Firefly suit and decided to use it to build up a fortune in order to compensate for being covered in burns. However, the Batman always manages to get in the way of what Firefly wants. Ryan Kwanten literally just looks like a live action version of Garfield Lynns from The Batman. __________________________________________________________________________________ Kirk Langstrom was a scientist at Wayne Industries who was studying bats in an attempt to cure deafness, which he was soon going to be conquered by. However, when he tested it on himself, he was mutated into a bat-like creature, with nothing but utter destruction on his mind, until his goals evolved to make more like him. This inevitably brought him into conflict with the Batman, who had previously fired Langstrom as Bruce Wayne. Mortensen looks creepy enough to be Kirk Langstrom. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Roman Sionis has been running Gotham City for decades. He operates behind the scenes and uses the Sionis Steel Mill as a cover-up business to make himself appear as a legitimate businessman. But when operating his empire, he wears a Black Skull Mask to intimidate his enemies. But this backfires when he meets the Joker, who welds the Skull Mask onto his face permanently, putting Joker at the top of Sionis's hit list, right above the Batman. Kevin Spacey as Black Mask. I could say more... but do I really need to? __________________________________________________________________________________ Hugo Strange is a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum who mentally tortures the inmates, in an attempt to understand what makes them tick. He also attempts to do the same to Batman, with his true motive being discovering his true identity. Strange later becomes hellbent on "infinite knowledge", which causes him to align himself with Amanda Waller and General Wade Eiling, of Cadmus. Come on, Kelsey Grammer would be the absolute perfect Hugo Strange, would he not? ______________________________________________________________ Amanda Waller hates vigilantes and superheroes, and will do whatever it takes to get them out of her world. She is the Director of Cadmus and is constantly at odds with Batman and the Justice League. With Angela Bassett and Viola Davis both already having played Waller, this left me with my #3 of Taraji P. Henson. __________________________________________________________________________ General Wade Eiling despises metahumans, but he is also very fascinated by them. He wishes to create an army of super people, which is what motivated him to join Cadmus. Simmons has voiced Eiling and practically has the perfect look to play him as well. __________________________________________________________________________________ The Arkham Knight is an Agent of Cadmus who is hellbent on making Batman's life a living hell before killing him. When his unit was in Gotham City to take down the Joker during his worst plot yet, all of his comrades were killed, except for him, and he was left trapped under debris for days and Batman didn't save him, which made killing Batman his #1 priority. This is the one cast that is 100% up for change, since we don't know who the real Arkham Knight is yet. His origin is also still in the early works, I just really wanted to include him. The Bad Guys of the Future Derek Powers is the CEO of Wayne-Powers Industries. He is the one who hired the Jokerz to kill Warren McGinnis, and he is also the one who hired the Royal Flush Gang to wreak havoc on Gotham when the new Batman emerged. His skin is decaying and his true energy form is making him unstable, driving him more and more insane each day, eventually turning him into Blight. John Slattery looks exactly like Derek Powers except... you know... real... ________________________________________________________________________________ Ira Billings is the therapist at Hamilton Hill High School, and has weekly appointments with Terry McGinnis. He secretly works for Derek Powers and has been developing mind control technology, which is eventually destroyed by Blight, who kills Billings. Really wasn't very hard to cast, I saw it in a fancast and it just sort of clicked, he'd be really great as Billings. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Melanie Walker is the daughter of Michael and Susan Walker, who have built up a fortune by stealing from the rich. Their family acts as the Royal Flush Gang, who are hired by Derek Powers to wreak havoc on Gotham. Melanie is the only one who doubts her family and eventually forms a relationship with Terry McGinnis which, unfortunately, fails when her family is arrested. I just really wanted an excuse to use Elizabeth Gillies, and this one was practically perfect, so, hey. Jamey Sheridan as King.png|Jamey Sheridan as Michael Walker / King Julianne Moore as Queen.png|Julianne Moore as Susan Walker / Queen Dave Franco as Jack.png|Dave Franco as Dennis Walker / Jack Simon Burnett as Ace.png|Simon Burnett as Ace Cast Trivia *Six of the cast members have previously appeared in the show How I Met Your Mother. **Neil Patrick Harris, who plays the Riddler, appeared as a main cast member in the role of Barney Stinson, a wealthy womanizer. **Cristin Milioti, who plays Harley Quinn, appeared as a main cast member in Season 9 as Tracy McConnell, the titular "Mother" in the show. **Jason Segel, who plays Clayface, also appeared as a main cast member in the role of Marshall Eriksen, a smalltown boy with a big heart who dreams of saving the world. **Bryan Cranston, who plays Commissioner Gordon, appeared in the guest role of Hammond Druthers, an emotionally abusive boss of the main character, Ted Mosby. **Joe Manganiello, who plays Deathstroke, appeared as one of Marshall Eriksen's friends from law school, who eventually fights against him in court. **Joanna Garcia, who plays Poison Ivy, appeared in one episode as Maggie Wilks, who was described as the perfect "girl next door", who was a potential candidate to be the Mother. *Four of the main cast members appear in Artemis Thorson's project titled Deviant, as main characters. **Ashley Greene, who plays Oracle, appears as Ashley Ryan, a self-duplicating outlaw. **Daniel Curtis Lee, who plays Jared Tate, appears as Tyrese Allen, an ex-boxer who can coat his skin in organic steel. **Cristin Milioti, who plays Harley Quinn, appears as Stella Hunter, a telekinetic runaway. **Eric Bana, who plays Killer Croc, appears as Scott Bakay, a technopath who works for the organization known as Prometheus. *Out of the three actors who played the various Robins, Devon Bostick is the youngest, at 23, Thomas Brodie-Sangster is second youngest, at 25, and Drew Roy is the oldest, at 28. However, Bostick plays the oldest (Nightwing), Roy plays the middle Robin (Red Hood), and Brodie-Sangster plays the youngest (Robin). *Karl Urban and Ashley Greene are the only actors who reprise their roles in Batman Beyond, both using CGI to appear older than they really are. *Matt Bomer, Jaimie Alexander, Armie Hammer, Jake Gyllenhaal, Chris Pine, Malese Jow, and Aml Ameen, who play the other Justice Leaguers, do have their own individual film series, but none of them are included in the Batman film line-up. None of their series are as long as Batman's either. *Michael Keaton previously portrayed Bruce Wayne / Batman in Batman and Batman Returns. *Mark Hamill is known famously as the voice of the Joker, the character who ends up killing Hamill's character, Mayor Conroy. Additionally, Hamill's character is named after Kevin Conroy, the voice of the Batman. *Matt Lanter, who plays Terry McGinnis, is widely known as a voice actor, and he often voices comic book characters as well, but he has never voiced Terry McGinnis before playing him in live action. *Not a single actor was recast in the entire time the movies were filming. *15 of the cast members have previously portrayed comic book characters in live action before. **Idris Elba (Lucius Fox) previously portrayed Heimdall in Thor, Thor: the Dark World, and Avengers: Age of Ultron. **Michael Keaton (Steven Phillips) previously portrayed Bruce Wayne / Batman in Batman and Batman Returns. **Jaimie Alexander (Wonder Woman) previously portrayed Lady Sif in Thor, Thor: the Dark World, and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. **Malese Jow (Zatanna) previously portrayed Linda Park in The Flash. **Antje Traue (Catwoman) previously portrayed Faora in Man of Steel. **Edward Norton (Two-Face) previously portrayed Bruce Banner / Hulk in The Incredible Hulk. **Eric Bana (Killer Croc) ALSO previously portrayed Bruce Banner / Hulk in Hulk. **Dwayne Johnson (Bane) previously portrayed Teth-Adam / Black Adam in Shazam. **Hugo Weaving (Mister Freeze) previously portrayed Johann Schmidt / Red Skull in Captain America: the First Avenger. **Kevin Spacey (Black Mask) previously portrayed Lex Luthor in Superman Returns. **Kelsey Grammer (Hugo Strange) previously portrayed Hank McCoy / Beast in X-Men: the Last Stand and X-Men: Days of Future Past. **JK Simmons (General Wade Eiling) previously portrayed J. Jonah Jameson in Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2, and Spider-Man 3. **Ben McKenzie (Arkham Knight) previously portrayed Detective Jim Gordon in Gotham. **John Slattery (Blight) previously portrayed Howard Stark in Iron Man 2 and Ant-Man. **Simon Burnett (Ace) previously portrayed Gorilla Grodd in The Flash. Category:Blog posts